


Feeling It

by MeisterEule



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), South Park
Genre: Angst, Crossover, First Love, M/M, One Shot, The Legion Dead by Daylight, the legion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeisterEule/pseuds/MeisterEule
Summary: This is the translation of mygerman fanfiction.What happens if you mix South Park and Dead by Daylight? Since I'm really a fan of the idea behind the Legion and thought it fits with a few characters from South Park I couldn't help myself and write something about it.





	Feeling It

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Feeling it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216495) by [MeisterEule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeisterEule/pseuds/MeisterEule). 



> This original work I wrote for my best friend and it's not beta readed in english - also english it not my native language, so please don't be so hard to me.. I'm sure you'll find some grammatical mistakes and also spelling mistakes! 
> 
> If someone loses their way in the light, the Entity is calling for them.  
> But what will happen when even the person they were in love with is going to be there? 
> 
> In the end of the fanfiction I got a big insperation from this awesome fanfiction - [A frenzied encounter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992639/chapters/39945090). If you're into Dead by Daylight and also like a bit reader-insert, it's totally worth a visit!

When everything had gone out of control, he had long forgotten. Whether it was after high school or after years of wasting his life doing nothing but nonsense while most of his friends had gone to college after all.

But now they had spanned the bow. Goods had gone too far and he knew that. When he left his friends behind, following the whisper that had called him, it showed him the punishment he deserved for all his behavior. Or was it a reward? Craig had long stopped bothering to believe in the good in himself or in his three friends. Theft, property damage and ultimately even a murder. Maybe the voice was just what he had been looking for the last few years. A way out and a distraction from his life.

The first few times it had been odd, said strange. The game was easy - either them or him. Unlike them, Craig could not die, he did not have to suffer such agony in any of these rounds, but he was punished by it afterwards. The games master of this world - the being that had called him and his friends - the Entity.

He did not know where the victims came from; he did not know all the people he used to hang on the rakes every day or sometimes stabbed with his own knife. But he did not care.

Until now.  
  


The beginning of the round was kind of weird, different and with an unfamiliar feeling. His heart beat faster than usual, his body trembling slightly as the cool wind blew through the house and he could hear the soft trickle of the snow.

A home match. The place where they were was always different, but today they were in a forest near his hometown, with the little hut where he had spent so much time with his former friends, but .. it also promised that surely someone had strayed here whom he knew. That's how it had been the last time.

First of all, it was Clyde, his former best friend, whom he had killed by himself and yet with a more than happy feeling just to show him that he had not changed and could never return to his old life - even if he got the chance to leave. But that was not possible, right? How could Craig escape from such a bizarre and devious game as holding the reins in his hand?

The 19-year-old took a deep breath as the handle on his knife tightened, he took a step forward and began to move.

He would not lose this time. He would sacrifice them all and enjoy the end of his round with his three friends in their very own place.

 

 

What exactly happened he didn't remember, how he had stumbled into this terrible and surreal game he really did not know. Actually, the evening had been like any other. After closing time he had closed the cafe and gone home. As always.

But something had called him, it was a voice, something he had never heard and he had followed.. to the lake, but after that..everything went black.

When the blonde woke up, he sat by a campfire. Next to him were Kyle, Stan, and Bebe, who were as confused and clueless as he was. In the distance they could hear the screams, the whispers that told them they were next.

None of them had spoken a word, filled with fear and panic, it was too hard even to get any word out even though Tweek wanted nothing more than to end all this. Back home, away from this place and the screams.

How much time really passed they did not know here. The sun was not seen here, it was like a permanent twilight in which they were trapped until the fog collected. Everything was enveloped and devoured.

The sign that it would start.

Throughout the mist, it was as if the world was disappearing around them, as if everything dissolved just to be recreated - to reappear, but built up like a kind of playground.

Plagued by fear and despair he had not understood everything, but the rules of the game had been repeated like a mantra, as if to give him a chance to get out of this nightmare. The little spark of hope he was holding was more than hard to reach. The voices said it clearly, again and again.

 

They had to repair five of the generators that were on the whole terrain without being found by their teammate, who wanted to get them. Kill, sacrifice for the leader of this whole farce. If they got the generators fixed, then they would get the chance to open one of the two exits and leave this place, escaping death...hopefully to get back home.

Tweek guessed that it wouldn't be that easy, that they were not allowed to go and that this nightmare would be repeated until the Entity would no longer enjoy them. But that did not matter now, because the sight in front of his eyes cleared again and he heard the trickle of snow.

He was alone, he felt it immediately. Frantically he looked around, trying to see something, but it was darker than expected, so the blond stumbled forward, saw a pile of trees being stacked, and squatted behind it. His heart raced, his hands leading to his ears and holding them close, trying to catch the oncoming panic attack, not letting himself be guided, knowing that it would not take him any further.

It took a few seconds, longer than he liked before he squatted, dropped his hands and sucked a deep breath through his nose. The green in his eyes shimmered, he looked around again and saw in the distance headlights. That had to be one of those things, right?

 

 

Each round made it more interesting. Exciting, if you wanted to call it that and easier for him, because his victims were always simpler and more careless. The mask with the big grin and the trail of blood had, as always, found its way across his face if he did not go unnoticed as he moved quietly through the trees, listening to the voices, the crows and all the sounds that would show him where he would find his first chosen one.

It was not even long before he saw the first one.

The black hair, the baseball cap that was above it and this blue college jacket was so familiar to him. For a second, Craig hesitated in his motion, before he clenched his fist tightly around his knife and stormed forward with brisk steps. The boy did not even seem to move, only when he had his hand on his shoulder, the student turned around and looked at him with wide eyes.

"No," the whisper made him grin. Craig didn't make any difference. Whether they used to be friends or not, the fact played no role at all. Therefore he didn't hesitate. With an iron grip, he pulled him backwards, to his feet before throwing Stan over his shoulder and walking with him in the direction of one of the many rakes that the Entity had made him to play with.

It took far too long before the victim on his shoulder began to defend himself, and with ease, he picked it up again only to watch the rusty metal slicing through the younger man's left shoulder, eliciting loud and tortured screams, sounded like music in his ears. Craig took a step back. Normally he didn't watch them, but the boy at the rake in front of him was so awkward, unknowing... it was his first game.

Slightly he tilted his head as the fine and greedy arms of the ubiquitous around the rake, out of nowhere and distorted to the black-haired, who was still screaming so desperate and full of fear, for help, but no one would come...

Not if it was their first round.

 

 

The game master did not wait long, when he gratefully accepted the first victim, leaving him alone with a contented feeling and the killer set off again for this round – going on until none of them were alive anymore.

 

Trembling, his fingers slipped one more time, he squinted, breathing harder, faster, as the next screams echoed through the forest, leaving Tweek with more nervousness and fear. When would he follow?

Frantically, the blonde looked around, wanted to fix himself on the work again as suddenly the heartbeat in his ears became numbing. Previously, it was beating so fast in his chest, it was rustling, but this was something completely different. Footsteps followed. All of a sudden his fingers parted, he rose from his kneeling position just to take a few steps to the side. The tall grass and a few trees were the perfect hiding place, he almost slipped as he leaned against one of the trees, sank down to almost completely disappear into the shadows.

His eyes widened as a person suddenly stepped out of the darkness into the flickering light of the generator, he looked around, the mask unfortunately masked his identity. With a violent kick, he almost zeroed the progress on the device before continuing, leaving the frightened blonde behind.

How should they ever do made it?

 

 

One of his teammates seemed smarter than expected. After the second had come to a quick end, he was looking for the next victim and it was like wanting to guide him as it was a short circuit that made a generator near him visible to him. It could not be better.

In his bloodlust, he used the ability that the Creator had given him and ran faster, could already see the red hair from a distance and grinned under his mask. A round that made him bathe in nostalgia, reminding him of the time when his life was still regulated and full of enthusiasm, to look ahead, to make something of his future, but he had left the days behind. He had not even said goodbye to his first boyfriend when he had stormed with those who just wanted to escape their lives. The mix of Kenny McCormick, Wendy Testaburger, Token Black and himself was strange, and certainly did not make sense to some, but they all had the same goal: letting their old life behind.

And they had done that by landing here. Craig held the knife in his hand as he approached his next victim. Someone thought it was quite easy to stop behind the generator, but he would not stand a chance.

 

 

Once again it was a scream that went through his whole body and then the whisper told him that he was alone. None of his friends had survived, but he had not been able to move to help them. Therefore...he was the last and he had no chance to come out alive. Whoever tidied up here made it more than accurate.

Trembling, he took the next steps, trying to find a hiding place somewhere, but he too had understood the rules of the game. He had to do something else they would find him sooner or later. But luck did not mean well with him. The numbing sensation, the heartbeat that raged in his ears made Tweek flinch and he pressed himself against the wet and cool logs that would protect him.

He had pressed his right hand over his mouth, trying not to breathe loudly as the sound grew louder and the footsteps dangerously close. He felt it. The person standing on the other side of the trunks, as they paused and suddenly it was quiet.

 

His eyes wide open he could see the recorded eyes, the crooked and wide grin of the mask and the blood on the white, which showed him clearly that there was no joking with this guy.

His heart stopped before it started to beat wildly. His legs were paralyzed, his right hand was torn from his mouth and pushed up against the wood. They hesitated. Whoever stood before him hesitated.

The blond boy took advantage on this. He didn't know where he had the strength to act, but his left knee found a quick and painful way into the private parts of the boy opposite him and he let go, out of reflex he went back a few steps, panting and writhing in pain. That was his chance.

Stumbling, Tweek started running, trying to somehow find a way out of the situation, but had not expected the speed and responsiveness of the other. With a soft cry, he landed on the cool and wet ground, could just hold out with his hands not to land first face down. Startled, he turned around, looked up and saw the knife in the stranger's hand as he turned it.

"W-what ... -h-hhn- a-are you doing?", His voice shaking as the taller man bent down. For a brief, brief moment, the green spotted something on his right wrist and his eyes widened again.

 

"Craig ?!", he suddenly felt caught. The feeling in his stomach was suddenly not the same as usual. To hear the voice, to see him in front of him. The fear, the panic and the despair in his eyes.

The green which he had so gladly seen, in which he had felt so comfortable and he had simply left without saying a word. His right hand trembled as he leaned down, the knife tight in it as he turned it around and led it to the neck of the man lying down.

"Argh! W-what .. what's all th-this about Craig? Pl-please .. ", two hands clung to his and clawed lightly into the fabric of his leather jacket. Hesitating again, his left hand wandered to his mask and he pulled it up as the hood of his hoodie slid down and the white wooden mask landed on the cold floor. The black hair was disheveled, the blue eyes looked tired and cold.

"Tweek ..", his voice was no more than a whisper, he leaned further down.

The hand with the knife did the same, walking down a little as it came to a halt at the chest at the level of the loud and fast-pounding heart. "I can't let you live," he smiled weakly as his lips touched the soft and trembling ones of the other. Fleeting and timid, almost like their first kiss.

"Craig..I-I," again he pressed his lips against the warmth of the younger. "Shhh...it does not hurt.. forgive me."

The warmth, closeness and sense of love he had missed so much, it was there for a brief, short but intense moment, before a stinging and oppressive pain struck him. Tweek tasted it. Metallic and warm as he coughed, feeling the blood pooling in his mouth before turning his head to the side and starting to cough, choke. His heart grew weaker, the surroundings even colder, everything around him suddenly became so dark, he became so sluggish and heavy. He felt the soft touch of the soft, black hair on his cheek, felt how close the larger had come.

"I'll wait for you next time."

The world around him disappeared. The heat was the last thing he felt as the throbbing, life-giving organ stopped beating.

 


End file.
